Honey, I'm Good
by haleypainter26
Summary: Just a little one shot of Sokka and Suki in a bar, and Suki gets jealous. Based on the song, "Honey I'm Good" by Andy Grammar.


Sokka approached the bar at the tavern. He sat down and ordered a drink as he waited for Suki. He was just taking a sip when a girl sat next to him. She was quick to order a drink, and then she turned to Sokka, and looked him up and down. This made him smirk.

"Hi," she greeted. "Come here often?"

"Not really," Sokka replied. "I'm only in town, visiting."

She smiled at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ming," she said.

"Thanks," Sokka replied, noticing she had now turned her chair to face him. "I'm Sokka."

"That's an unusual name," she pointed out. "Where are you from?"

"The Southern Water Tribe, originally," Sokka explained. "But I've been travelling a lot. What about you?"

"I'm from a tiny Earth Kingdom village, just outside of Ba Sing Se," Ming answered. "But I've been living here for a while now. What brings you into town?"

"I'm actually here with the Avatar," Sokka answered proudly.

"Wait… you're _the_ Sokka? The one that helped the Avatar end the war?" Ming leaned in towards him with interest, her eyes wide with surprise.

"The one and only," Sokka joked. "I do like the way my name sounds with 'the' in front of it."

"You're super famous in the Earth Kingdom! Well, everyone who travelled with the Avatar is," Ming continued.

"You mean, the Gaang?" Sokka asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

She blinked at him in response. "Get it?" he asked, "because his name is Aang?"

Now she let out uproarious laughter. "That's so funny!" she cried, placing a hand on his arm. "I heard you were hilarious."

Sokka grinned. "Yeah, I'm pretty funny," he agreed, finishing his drink.

"Can I buy you another?" Ming asked, pointing to his glass. "It's the least I can do for someone who helped save the world."

"Well, if you insist," Sokka said, shrugging as the bartender poured him another drink.

Ming scooted her chair even closer to Sokka, so she was right next to him. She placed an elbow on the bar, and rested her chin on her hand. "So, I want to hear all about your journey with the Avatar," she told him. "It's so fascinating."

Sokka smiled and started from the beginning.

Suki finally arrived at the tavern where she was expecting to meet Sokka. Her eyes scanned the room for her boyfriend, and they finally landed on him at the bar. To her surprise, he was already with someone. A girl. She was pretty, with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She was clearly very engaged in what he was saying. She was practically in his lap, and laughing at nearly everything he said. As much as Suki loved Sokka, she knew he was not that funny. Normally, she would have gone over there and interrupted, but she decided she would wait and see what happened. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched the scene unfold.

The girl was giggling again, and she covered her hand with her mouth shyly. Her eyelids lowered as she looked at Sokka, and as her hand came down, it landed on Sokka's inner thigh. Suki felt her heart rate increase as Sokka immediately froze. She felt her entire body heat up, but she still refrained from approaching. Her eyes were missile locked on them.

Sokka took hold of the girl's hand, more gently than Suki liked, and placed it in her own lap. He said something that Suki couldn't hear due to the noise in the bar. His lips were downturned, and he would not make eye contact with the girl. Much to her delight, Suki watched the girl's face fall and her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. The girl said something, also not making eye contact with Sokka, and Sokka shook his head in reply, causing the girl to get up and leave. The girl ran past Suki on her way out.

Suki felt her heart swell with pride as she approached Sokka. "Hey," she said, greeting him with a well-deserved kiss. "Were you waiting long?"

At her presence, Sokka perked up, and smiled at her. "Ages, actually," he teased, and she playfully smacked his arm.

Suki looked Sokka in the eyes, and she felt her face soften with affection for him. She gave him a kind smile, before getting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know what?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"I don't really feel like being out anymore," she said, beginning to kiss him, on the lips, on his cheek, and even his neck.

"Suki, this was your idea," he protested. "And it took you two hours to get ready!"

"So?" she asked. "I'm ready to go home now."

"Why?"

Suki started tracing his chest muscles with her finger. "I just realized how lucky I am to have you," she told him, and then she looked him in the eyes once more. "I just think that you deserve to get a little lucky too." She gave him a sly smile, which he returned.

He kissed her, cupping her cheek in his hand, and they leaned into each other. Suki felt out of breath as he pulled away. "I'll race ya," he joked, as he picked her up bridal style, earning a giggle from Suki, and carried her out of the bar.


End file.
